


The Four Children of the Apocalypse

by EclipseTheCat13



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Hollow Knight (Video Games), Hyper Light Drifter, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Four Children go insane, Some pain, death but no major character death aka all the tags I have up there, enemies are killed, punt the flower, some gore, there you have it, trust me - Freeform, vicious soccer game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseTheCat13/pseuds/EclipseTheCat13
Summary: Four Children find each other and decide that they'd make good playmates.
Comments: 75
Kudos: 218





	1. Ghost Falls in a Hole

The Knight, child of the Pale Wyrm, Perpetuater of the Endless Song, Sibling to the Princess of Deepnest and the Pure Vessel, Sealer of the Old Light, and victor of a thousand battles, was bored.

With the Infection sealed, Ghost had virtually unlimited time on their claws. Even though they bore the King’s Brand, Hornet had decided she would step in for them as regent, since they were still technically a child even though they were older than her. At the moment, they stood by her side, watching as she negotiated with the Mantis Lords, who wished to continue keeping their tribe separate from the rest of Hallownest. 

Eventually, they came to an agreement and Ghost accompanied Hornet back to the Distant Village. Deepnest was less dangerous now that Hornet had called off the Little Weavers and Stalking Devouts, but the dirtcarvers still had the unnerving habit of popping up right in front of Ghost and trying to chew their mask off. They did not appreciate this. 

Hornet and Ghost navigated through the Beast’s Den, eventually reaching the chamber where Ghost had found the sleeping Herrah. Hornet let a hand trail along the pedestal as she walked to a door in the back of the room with Ghost trotting after her. The room behind the door was sparse, with a table and a few chairs around it. Some cabinets held everything Hornet needed to prepare meals -- some cutters (the term nail was reserved for an instrument used to fight), seasonings collected from Greenpath and the City Storerooms, and plates and bowls. Hornet sat down at the table with a sigh, noticing how Ghost jumped restlessly from the floor to their chair and back again. 

“Why don’t you go visit our sibling?” she said. “You obviously need something else to do.” Ghost perked up and nodded, humming a yesyes willgo in voidspeak. Hornet watched as they rushed out. Still just a child, albeit a child extremely good with a nail, she mused.

Ghost ran through the Beast’s den, plopping down on the bench near the entrance only long enough to change their charm loadout for a journey -- Sprintmaster, Dashmaster, Wayward Compass, and Grimmchild for company -- before jumping to the lake at the bottom of the Distant Village. They would go all the way themself, like the old times--no Stag Station. They petted Kindle, the Grimmchild, before setting off into the darkness of Deepnest. 

It took less than half of a cycle for Ghost to make it up to the Crossroads. As they came up through the entrance to the Fungal Wastes, they nearly bumped into a party of explorers looking to travel to the City of Tears. The bugs eyed them uncertainly--a tiny traveller with a nail of equal size and an even smaller black-and-red bug nya-ing on their head. 

“Umm... Do you know how to get to the City of Tears?” one asked hesitantly. Ghost nodded and pulled out their map, spreading out the thing. It had gotten almost too big for them to hold in the last days of filling out every passage, so they laid it on the floor and began tracing the easiest path with their quill. The travellers’ shock at seeing the whole of Hallownest spread before them faded when Ghost retrieved an extra piece of spidersilk paper and carefully drew the easiest way into the City. They handed the map to the party and ran into the next room. The bugs looked at each other before shrugging and following the map into the Fungal Wastes. 

Ghost entered the Ancestral Mound and was greeted by the Snail Shaman’s laugh as she greeted them. They weren’t overly fond of her, but she had the most knowledge of healing in the Kingdom, and Hollow had needed a lot of healing. To their surprise, they realized that Quirrel was also there, talking to Hollow. Ghost ran over and nearly bowled Quirrel over with a hug. 

“Ooph! Careful, friend!” he laughed. Ghost got off him and bounced over to Hollow, who patted them on the head with their one arm. They were still swathed in bandages, but the Snail Shaman and Hot Springs had done their work well enough that they weren’t in any pain, just a bit of discomfort. 

After an afternoon of playing and socializing, Ghost waved goodbye. They decided to go up to Dirtmouth to talk to Elderbug and see if anyone else had come through from outside the kingdom. The second question barely needed answering, as Ghost nearly ran into a second set of explorers, this group looking to go to Crystal Peak. Ghost pointed them in the right direction before climbing up the old well. 

Elderbug was a bit flustered with all the travellers making their way into Hallownest as Dirtmouth gradually began to transform into a market of sorts. Cornifer and Iselda were making a lot of geo selling maps, and Sly was selling equipment for the travel down at an exorbitant price. Ghost worked their way through the crowd, finally making it to Elderbug and plopping down on the bench for a quick rest. Kindle settled on their lap and watched the crowd through half-closed crimson eyes, purring faintly. The area with the bench had become a hub, but the bench itself was a bit isolated. After most of the rabble had sifted down into the well or Ghost pointed them in the direction of the lift to Crystal Peak, they listened to Elderbug complain and comment on everyone who’d passed through the town. 

Eventually, Ghost decided that a little more exploring would be in order to round out the day. They worked their way into King’s Pass before reaching the Howling Cliffs and travelling up to the very top of the Cliffs, staring into the Wastes. Then they jumped down, investigating every nook and cranny of the cliffs and poking walls here and there with their nail. When they didn’t find anything, they gave a mental sigh and walked to the edge of the wastes. Ghost climbed up onto the statue they’d found a King’s Idol under and pushed their mask into the wind, unflinching despite the debris that blew through the eye holes. 

Then they slipped and fell, sliding into a hole under the statue they’d never noticed before because it had been covered with sand and dust. As Ghost fell into the darkness, they felt the stirrings of a new adventure.


	2. Ghost Smacks a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost meets Asriel Dreemurr. Oh, and Frisk.

As Frisk and Asriel faced each other, they heard a tiny sound. A  _ thump _ . Asriel ignored it, throwing his first barrage at Frisk, who got hit when they tried to see where the sound came from. When Asriel revealed his godly power, something unexpected happened. A tiny creature appeared out of the darkness.

It walked unhurriedly across the floor until it was between Frisk and Asriel. Then it faced Asriel and pulled out a sword in an obvious challenge. Asriel scowled and fired missiles at the tiny thing that challenged him. It dodged through the projectiles, moving close to the god. The little thing jumped, a set of ethereal wings flaring from under the ragged blue-gray cloak and propelling it up high enough that the creature could catch hold of Asriel and launch itself further up. 

Then Asriel found himself facing a tiny thing that swung its sword hard and accurately, so hard that it  _ bounced back up _ when it hit him. For some reason, Asriel could feel a tiny bit of power from the souls he’d taken drain out with every slash. He roared and fired more projectiles at the thing, trying to knock it out of the air, but it gathered some white-and-black substance in its tiny fist before slamming down on him. The sheer power of the strike staggered Asriel as the stuff burned him. 

He struggled to pull himself together. Asriel knew that his godly form could still take damage, but not like this. The little one jumped up, once again using their wings to reach him, but this time they released a burning umbrella of white and black whose shrieks echoed throughout the whole silent chamber. Frisk watched in awe as the tiny thing wreaked havoc on Asriel, then looked at their options and saw the SAVE button lighting up. While Asriel tried to deal with the vicious attacks, they began saving. 

Finally, Asriel’s god form vanished, leaving him as a child, defenceless on the ground. Frisk ran up, throwing themself in front of Asriel as the little one moved in. It cocked its head at them before slinging its sword on its back. Asriel got up and released his souls. The little one stared into the light without flinching, but jumped back into the shadows as all of Frisk’s friends appeared. They motioned it forward before walking up to their friends and fistbumping Sans before hugging Papyrus and Toriel. 

The little one came forward hesitantly, attracting the attention of the monsters.  _ *You tell them this one helped you save them. _

“really? that’s quite the feat,”  Sans said, glancing at Frisk who shrugged. 

The rest of the monsters crowded around the little one as Frisk, Sans, and Asgore stayed off to the side. They watched it as it tried to get away from their attention, finally vanishing in a black streak that went through Undyne before it re-formed on the other side. 

“That’s freezing!” she said. “What even is it? It’s unlike any other monster I’ve seen.”

_ *You tell them you have no clue what it is. _

The little one walked over to Frisk, staring at the monsters. When they turned to Sans, they froze for a second before beginning to bounce up and down energetically, pointing at him. Frisk shot a glance at Sans, who threw an equally confused look back. 

_ *You quietly ask if Sans knows what the thing is doing and if he’s seen it before. _

“no clue, kiddo,” he muttered. 

The little creature reached into its cloak, rummaging around before pulling out a little metal circle with a design engraved on it. It held it up triumphantly so everyone could see it -- a stylized and stilted representation of Sans, just recognizable enough by the fluffy-collared blue coat he was always wearing.

Sans stared at the metal, then at Frisk.  “i don’t really look like that, do i?”

“NO, YOU DON’T BROTHER! BUT IT DOES RESEMBLE YOU!” Papyrus strode over to them. “WHERE DID YOU COME BY THAT, SMALL ONE?” 

It stared at him, then put the metal away, pulling out a massive swath of paper that Frisk had no clue how it could even  _ fit _ under the little one’s cloak. It spread out the thing which was covered in drawings. As Frisk looked closer, they realized that the paper was in fact a map, but a map of a place they’d never even heard of. 

_ *You dubiously ask where Hallownest is.  _

The little one pointed to the roof of the black space before looking back at the map and pointing to an area under someplace called the Mantis Village in the Fungal Wastes, tapping a spot that looked like it had a statue of some sort drawn in. 

“Could we reach that place without going through the Barrier?” Toriel said, joining the crowd around the map. The little one shrugged and dashed through the crowd to a barely visible wall. They pulled out a hook carved from bone and jumped up the wall, using the hook to climb to an even darker abyss in the blackness. The white head turned to look at them, then vanished into the darkness. 

A squabble immediately ensued. Some monsters wanted to follow the thing, while others argued they should break the barrier first and come back after they’d settled back on the surface. Frisk finally solved the argument by walking over to the barrier and motioning to Toriel. 

Toriel smiled and took Frisk’s hand. Then there was a flash of light as the barrier broke and the monsters walked out into the light of the setting sun. The little one could wait until another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs a knife when you have a vessel


	3. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost gets yelled at.

“Ghost, where have you been! What were you thinking, wandering around and not coming back?” Hornet shouted. “Quirrel and I were worried sick!”

Ghost shuffled their feet, staring at the floor of the house in Dirtmouth that Hornet used as a place to stay when she didn’t have time to go back to the City of Tears or the Distant Village. Hornet huffed and crossed her arms, staring accusingly at them. “You know you need to check in with me or Quirrel at least once every couple of days,” she said more gently. “What even took you so long that you were gone a week?” 

Ghost looked up but before they could respond, Hornet said in a dangerously low voice, “Don’t tell me you were trying to get past the Wastes again.” Ghost shook their head vehemently. They knew better than to try that, since the last time Hornet had caught them she’d yelled at them for an hour and then hadn’t let them leave her side for nearly a month. 

“Then what were you doing?” Quirrel asked. He walked forward from where he’d stood at the back of the room and crouched down so he was on the same level as Ghost.

Ghost stood still for a while before humming,  **_Fellin hole. Deepdeep holein HowlingCliffsby statue._ ** They weren’t sure if they should reveal the world they’d found below the statue, but Hornet and Quirrel should know about it.  **_Met newfriends._ ** They  _ definitely  _ weren’t going to say anything about fighting another god, because then their sister would go ballistic.  **_Oddfriends, noshelland alldifferent._ **

Hornet sighed. “No matter how engaging they were, was the hole  _ so deep _ that it took you days to come back? Honestly, this is as bad as the time that Drifter came here.” 

Ghost nodded. They didn’t really need too much food or sleep, due to their void nature, but the long climb up from the black room had been exhausting. Hornet had been ready to explode right at the second Ghost showed back up, but Quirrel only needed one glance at the way Ghost slumped to tell Hornet that they needed rest. After a long nap and some roasted dirtcarver, Ghost was a lot more ready to face the tirade that Hornet had launched into. 

Quirrel’s wanderlust had started up when he heard about this new place. Hornet told him to hush when he started asking questions about the people that Ghost had seen, and Ghost pulled out their Dashmaster charm, pointing to it and humming excitedly.  **_Onefriend newfriend looklike Dashmaster! Fluffycloaklooked superfluffy! Superfluffy!_ **

Quirrel laughed at that, but Hornet scowled. 

\-----

After several weeks of working and preparing, Hornet, Quirrel and Ghost were ready to travel back into the hole. Ghost bounced excitedly as Quirrel picked up his nail, testing the heft of the weapon. “I haven’t needed to use this in a long time,” he mused. 

“Then be ready, scholar,” Hornet said. Her own needle was, as always, ready for action. Ghost’s nail only needed a small amount of maintenance since it was pure. They occasionally carried a Delicate Flower to the nailsmith and Sheo when they’d gotten out of a sticky situation. 

The three were leaving the care of Hallownest to Hollow and Sly, who they deemed the most competent out of those who lived in Hallownest during the time of the Infection. Hornet took one last glance back at Dirtmouth as they stepped onto the lift the Menderbugs and Myla had constructed at the entrance of King’s Pass. They travelled through the Pass, Ghost stopping at one point to take advantage of a lifeblood cocoon. Hornet scowled as Ghost drank one lifeseed, handing the other to Quirrel who accepted and drank it. 

“You two do realize that that is forbidden,” Hornet snapped.

“What harm can come of it?” Quirrel replied. “I’ve never passed up a lifeblood cocoon in all my time in Hallownest. And Ghost has used them quite a few times as well.”

Ghost hummed.  **_Tastesweet andprotect shell._ **

Hornet huffed and continued into the Pass. 

When they reached the statue, Ghost dug around until they found the hole at the base. They waved to Hornet and Quirrel and jumped down. It was an incredibly long fall, but Ghost’s void body easily absorbed the impact at the bottom. They stared back and were eventually rewarded with flashes of red and blue as Hornet swung down and Quirrel leaped down next to her. He was panting when he straightened up. 

“I’m getting a bit old to do this,” he said. 

“You still have the mobility of one half your age, scholar,” Hornet said. “I saw you when you were moving through the Kingdom’s Edge. You didn’t misstep once and avoided the primal aspids to the bargain.”

“Why thank you, Hornet.”

“Shut up.”

“Not very fitting words for a princess and regent, eh, Ghost?”

“You stop that!” Hornet hissed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is very little of romantic relationships here so calm down


	4. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost tries to fight the sun.

Frisk, Sans and Papyrus were coming back to the Underground to investigate the hole the little thing had come out of when they heard two voices bickering in the great black room. 

“I WONDER WHO IT COULD BE!” Papyrus said. “THERE’S NOT MANY MONSTERS WHO DECIDED TO STAY IN THE UNDERGROUND.” 

Abruptly the voices stopped. Three figures stepped out of the darkness. One was immediately recognizable as the little one who’d come before, but the other two were very different. Frisk thought the one in the center of the trio looked something like the little one -- a white head and pitch black eyes, while the other looked like nothing so much as a giant pill bug. The little one immediately bounced up to Frisk and Sans, pulling out the little medal again. 

“kiddo, i know that may  _ look _ like me, but i have no clue what it is. never seen the thing before in my life, ok?”  Sans said. 

“Are these the ones you met last time, Ghost?” the one in red asked in a distinctly femenine voice, but one that was sharp with suspicion. She was holding a dangerous-looking sword with thread tied to the end ready to use, though Frisk doubted that she could hit them or Sans. Papyrus, on the other hand…

_ *You ask if Ghost is the little one’s name. _

“Yes, it is. And you are?” the pill bug asked. His voice was friendly, but there was a hint of wariness. He wore a cloth like a bandanna on his head and a belt with a sword thrust through it. 

_ *You tell him your names and ask for theirs. _

“My name is Quirrel. I’m a traveller. And this is--” 

Quirrel got cut off by the red one’s hiss. “I am perfectly able of introducing myself, scholar.” She turned and stood straight, almost regal, though she was only a bit taller than Sans. “My name is Hornet.” 

“As sharp as her name,” Quirrel murmured, earning a death glare from Hornet. 

“WELCOME, TRAVELLERS!” Papyrus said. “WHERE HAVE YOU COME FROM?”

Once again, Ghost pulled out their massive paper hoard, pointing at the name Hallownest. 

“yeah, but where is it?” Sans asked. 

“We came from the edge of the Wastes. Ghost found a hole under a statue and fell down here.” 

“HOW INTERESTING! SO THE UNDERGROUND IS UNDER MORE THAN JUST A MOUNTAIN!” 

“If we came from the Wastes, I wonder how close this place is to Deepnest,” Quirrel mused, staring around the room. “You’d think there’d be some weavers who found this place, or at least dirtcarvers or garpedes.”

_ *You ask Quirrel what he’s talking about. _

The little Ghost tapped Frisk on the arm with a freezing claw, pointing to a place on their map labelled Deepnest. Then they pulled out a stone slab with markings carved deeply into it as if with a chisel, though the marks looked almost more like scratches. 

“if i can’t read that, i kinda doubt Frisk can,” Sans commented. 

Quirrel walked over, leaving Hornet as the only one who’d stayed back. She hissed at him, but he ignored her and looked over Ghost’s head. “This is a...compilation, I’d guess, of all the enemies that Ghost’s defeated,” he said. “See here, this is the entry for the little weavers. It says, Nimble spider that traverses its domain on thin strands of web. Often waits in ambush.

They can appear from the darkness at any moment! They seem to fly through the air, dancing on invisible strings as they silently stalk prey.” 

_ *You ask if they’re basically weird spiders. _

“They are not  _ weird _ !” Hornet scowled at Frisk. “The weavers are perfectly normal. At least they are now, thanks to Ghost.” 

“WHY? WHY WERE YOUR SPIDERS OFF-KILTER?” Papyrus asked. 

“The Old Light.” Hornet said shortly. 

At the mention of the name--title?--Ghost began shaking. Frisk touched them hesitantly on the head, and they stopped. 

“A-anyways!” Quirrel said, trying to steer the conversation away. “I don’t think you’re bugs. What species are you?”

“WHY, SANS AND I ARE SKELETONS!” Papyrus explained, putting a hand on his chest. “AND FRISK IS A HUMAN!” 

“I have guarded Hallownest for a very long time,” Hornet said, “and I have never seen anything like you.”

“I haven’t  _ seen _ anything like them, but I know what they’re made of,” Quirrel interjected. “Bones are what make up most non-bug creatures, though usually they have more than just bone, like Frisk.” 

“THAT’S BECAUSE WE’RE MAGIC!” Papyrus puffed out his chest. 

While the adults were talking, Ghost moved further away, towards the exit of the Underground. They hated the bright light that came from it, but being curious, they moved towards it anyway. As they emerged from the darkness, they looked up and saw--

_ Hadn’t they sealed her? Hadn’t they gotten rid of her, wouldn’t they be able to dream no more?!  _ Ghost was shaking, but they jumped to the top of a rock anyway and pulled out their nail, challenging the light in the sky to come down and fight. If they had to fight Radiance again, they would, and if they got sent to their last bench they’d come back, collect their regrets and challenge her again, and again, over and over until she was gone for good. 

Frisk was the only one who noticed.  _ *You walk up to Ghost and ask them why they’re staring at the sun. _

The thrumming that Frisk could hear coming from Ghost suddenly began to take on a rhythm and a meaning, until after several minutes they could understand what the tiny bug was saying.  **_Badbadbad lightbad badlight challengechallenge seallight Radiancebad SEALLIGHT SEALIT_ **

_ *You tell Ghost that the sun can’t hurt anyone. _

Frisk grabbed them off the rock and set them on the ground. Ghost stared up at Frisk, then up at the sun, which hadn’t moved an inch since they challenged it.  **_Lightbad mindsgone taken taken yousay Radiancebad notlight?_ **

Frisk nodded.  _ *You say that the sun has never taken anyone’s mind. _

The little one’s shoulders seemed to slump with relief. Then they hugged Frisk’s leg and happily trotted back into the dark room, where Papyrus was giving a dramatic demonstration while Hornet watched suspiciously and Quirrel was enthralled. 

“BEHOLD! MY SPECIAL ATTACK!” he proclaimed, summoning a long bone that was promptly stolen by a dog no one had noticed before. Papyrus shouted and ran after it. “GIVE THAT BACK, YOU MANGY MUTT!” 

“My needle would never be taken from me in such an embarrassing manner,” Hornet commented scathingly. 

“needle? that’s what you call that sword-thing?” Sans asked. 

“Yes. It’s different from a nail; I can use my silk with it.  _ Garama! _ ” Hornet threw her needle, the weapon flying past in a silver streak before she reeled it back in with her silk. 

“I have my nail, if you’d wish to take a closer look at our weapons,” Quirrel offered, holding the instrument out with the handle towards Sans. As the skeleton hesitantly took the weapon, Frisk noticed that the blade was etched with lines, while the weapon had no crossguard and the hilt was practically a less sharp extension of the blade. 

_ *You ask how he can fight with it for long periods of time. The hilt looks uncomfortable. _

Quirrel seemed surprised. “Really? I never noticed any problems like that before.” Sans proffered the weapon back to him and he took it, examining the hilt before offering to Frisk. They took it, curious, and nearly dropped the nail when Quirrel let go. “Sorry, it is a bit heavy,” he apologised. They tried to hold onto the sword, but since there wasn’t anything to balance out the blade, it kept dipping down while their hands quickly became sore from the hard-and somewhat sharp-hilt. They quickly handed it back to Quirrel, privately deciding that they’d stick with their simple knife. 

“Oh, I see why you wouldn’t want a hilt like this,” he commented on seeing Frisk’s raw palms. “You don’t have a shell.” 

“have you never seen any kind of non-bug before?”

“Unfortunately, no. Although I’m not quite sure that little firebug Ghost has hanging around them sometimes is actually a bug.” 

**_Kindlebug isbug, justseem different_ ** , Ghost protested. When Quirrel gave them a dubious look they pouted and tugged on Frisk’s sweater, trying to get them to show them around outside for a while. 

Frisk and the Ghost wandered around on the mountain a bit before they heard Hornet and Papyrus shouting for them to come back. Hornet said shortly that they’d be going back to Hallownest, and when Ghost pouted, she told them that they could visit occasionally as long as they got permission from her or Quirrel. 

“I’m afraid that they won’t be able to do that,” Quirrel interjected mildly. “I believe that I’m going to stay here and visit these monster’s lands for a while.”

“You WHAT?!” Hornet shouted. “You’re the only one who can read the acid files anymore! When will we get that information if you’re here, running around just for the sake of looking around? Do you know how much Ghost will mope if you’re not there?” 

**_Quirrelgo staywith Friskand otherfriends?_** Ghost asked hesitantly. 

“Yes, Ghost.” Quirrel said gently. “Still, you can visit, and I’ll visit too.” 

Ghost pouted for a moment before nodding reluctantly. Quirrel, Sans, Papyrus and Frisk travelled down the mountain while Ghost and Hornet climbed back up to the Wastes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghost will be visiting them pretty often


	5. Ghost Saves Another Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mafia didn't expect a vessel to save the day.

It had been a few weeks since Quirrel had gone with Ghost’s new friends to explore the more open world of the surface. He’d come back occasionally, but what Ghost enjoyed more was going to visit him. Today was one such day. Ghost had gotten permission from Hornet to go alone to visit Quirrel and the monsters. 

Ghost had made it to the opening in Mt. Ebott okay, but this time they’d have to travel to the place their friends were staying alone. They started down the mountain, but didn’t react as Sans appeared next to them. The Soul Warriors and Soul Twisters had behaved similarly, but Sans didn’t make it as flashy or obvious. He kept step with the little bug as they trotted down the well-worn path to the city in the distance. 

“you coming to visit quirrel?” he asked, though he didn’t really need to ask. Ghost nodded anyway, following Sans now that they were getting closer to the city. They stared around at the humans and monsters, many of whom were whispering as they passed by. Ghost, Hornet and Quirrel were more common to Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, Asgore, Toriel, and the others, but the other monsters and almost all the humans didn’t know what to make of them. At first, all the humans had just thought they were different monsters, but the attention they got from the monsters was weird. 

Now, as Sans confidently led the way through the city, Ghost could feel gazes from all sides. They stared back; there wasn’t much else they could really do, since for some reason Frisk and Sans, along with Alphys, were the only ones who’d been able to pick up and translate their void humming. 

At one point, Ghost heard some commotion from a side street in a rougher part of town. They slowed down, letting Sans walk ahead as they quietly walked in, investigating the sound of shouting. They saw a little kid with a purple hat and yellow cloak getting beat up by a gang of guys in blue suits. 

Ghost immediately jumped in, dashing through the men to stand in front of the kid, their nail out and threatening. 

“What does tiny thing want with Mafia business?” one of them snapped. 

Ghost just shifted their stance into a challenging gesture. A glance back at the kid confirmed that she’d gotten up on her feet and was now wielding an umbrella. Ghost then jumped up and began using the method that had worked on many other enemies: pogoing. However, a look at the slash one of the Mafia sustained from a glancing blow and how many were backing off even from the kid’s wildly flailing umbrella convinced Ghost that all they needed was the flat of their blade. 

Pretty quickly as the Mafia ran, spouting dire threats, Ghost turned to the kid, who was straightening her hat. They hummed a question at the girl, who looked up. “Yeah?” 

**_Youokay noneed benchor lifeblood?_ **

“What? I don’t need help, if that’s what you mean.” She was pretty perky for nearly being beat up. “You can call me Hat Kid! What’s your name?” 

**_LittleGhost_ **

“hey kiddo, what are you doing? found a new friend?” Sans called from the main street.  “you can bring them with you, if ya want.” 

Ghost nodded, hopping up and down.  **_Yesyes HatFriend comewith?_ ** They turned hopefully to Hat Kid, who smiled a big smile and grabbed their hand, almost dragging them along. 

“Where are we going?” she chirped. 

**_Morefriends soonthere comecome!_ ** Ghost hummed, following Sans. 

They arrived to the neighborhood on the other side of the city. Quirrel was waiting out front of the house he was staying in, talking to Alphys. They turned at Sans’ greeting, seeing Ghost dragging along another person behind them. 

“Hello, Ghost!” Quirrel said. “I see you’ve acquired a new friend.”

“Hi! I’m Hat Kid! What’s your name?” Hat Kid asked. 

“My name is Quirrel, and this is Alphys,” he answered. “You obviously already know Sans and Ghost. How did you come by them?”

“Ghost saved me from the Mafia!” She announced. “They were so cool!” 

Ghost could imagine the scolding they’d get from Hornet if she had heard that statement. Thankfully, Quirrel was a lot more lenient. “Mafia?” he asked curiously. “Not those men in blue that I’ve seen around?”

“Yeah! If like six of them hadn’t jumped me at the same time, I would’ve been fine, but Ghost came and beat them up!” she bounced up and down. 

Quirrel rubbed his mask. “Hm. Ghost, I’m trusting you didn’t do any major harm to them?” 

They shook their head. Quirrel carried his nail around less often than when he did when he was in Hallownest, partially because of the city’s laws, but Ghost’s nail was so small, just their size, that it was under the blade length for openly carried weapons. Naturally, they carried it everywhere. Just because it was small didn’t mean that Ghost couldn’t use it to deadly effect. 

“Well, we might as well introduce Hat Kid to the rest of the monsters,” Quirrel decided, leading the two inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really just working on getting them all together before more adventures happen


	6. Frisk and the Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games are a new concept for Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter! I may update on Wednesday to make up for it.

Frisk was concentrating on their video game as Quirrel, Ghost, and a little kid walked in. 

They managed, with difficulty, to find a safe spot to pause it after a long minute, and observed the child more closely. They had blue eyes and brown hair under her purple hat, and a purple dress under her yellow cloak. 

“Hi! I’m Hat Kid!” she ran up to them. “What’s your name?” 

Frisk was amused.  _ *You tell Hat Kid that your name is Frisk. _

“Cool!” The kid looked at the game they were playing. “What’s that game? It looks really… violent?” 

_ *You tell her,  _ Frisk said with a grin,  _ *that you are playing a very fun game called Doom Eternal. _ Frisk started the game up again and began to blast their way through the rest of the area they were in, showing Hat Kid and Ghost the game. Their favorite gun was the sniper function on their second gun, because they could just find an out-of-the-way spot and blow the heads off all the enemies in the next area. 

Eventually Quirrel, Alphys and Sans left after watching Frisk easily decimate the demons and offer the remote to Ghost. Ghost looked at the controller, unsure of what to do. Frisk pointed out which buttons did what, then sat back and let Ghost start silently raging at the game as they played through the first area. Hat Kid watched, intrigued, and after Ghost had spent their third one-up and had run straight into a Hell Knight she asked, “Do you guys want to help me get one of my Time Pieces?”

Ghost set down the controller gratefully, cocking their head at Hat Kid.  **_TimePiece?_ **

“They look like hourglasses, but they’re really powerful!” she explained. “I lost a lot of them when one of those Mafia tried to tax my ship for being  _ over _ their island.”

_ *You ask where the Time Piece is. _

Hat Kid turned to Frisk hopefully. “It’s somewhere in the big mountain. I was on my way there when the Mafia jumped me. Can you help?” 

Frisk sighed and got up, grabbing a notepad.  _ Going to get hourglass w/ Hat Kid and Ghost. We’ll be back soon. LOVE, Frisk _

They dropped the notepad next to the game controller and opened the door.  _ *You tell Hat Kid ladies first, _ Frisk said, smiling. The little girl grabbed Ghost’s freezing claws and pulled them along out the door with Frisk following behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they will punt the flower


	7. "Hi! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle is surely brewing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you don't like fight scenes, I'd suggest you skip this chapter.

Hat Kid was really happy! First, she met Ghost, who’d saved her from the Mafia, and then she met all Ghost’s friends, and now the three of them were going on an adventure! It was great! And from what she’d seen Ghost do, if there were any problems with the Time Piece, this would be easy! 

The little girl chattered away as the three of them made their way up to Mt. Ebott. Frisk had told Hat Kid the name of the mountain, but seemed content now to listen as the girl rambled on about her spaceship, Cooking Cat, Snatcher, her friend Bow Kid, Mustache Girl, and all the adventures she’d been on since her Time Pieces went missing and she had to get them back. 

When the three got up to the big door where the barrier had been, Hat Kid took hold of her hat and started guiding their way into the mountain. “This is a really weird mountain,” she muttered, peering into random nooks and crannies. 

_ *You tell her that the monsters used their magic to alter some things. _

“Cool!” Hat Kid strode deeper into the mountain, the two others following close behind. Eventually, they made it to the Hotlands. Ghost peered into the lava depths; they’d never seen magma before, and the heat radiating upwards confused them. To them, the depths of the world should be filled with freezing black Void, but the lava’s hissing and sheer heat convinced them that it would probably be worse to fall into than the acid in Fog Canyon. 

When they got to the vent systems, Hat Kid stopped, looking hard at the complicated pattern. “There!” she said, pointing at the other side of the vents. A shining, shimmering and colorful hourglass floated above the platform on the far side. “But how are we going to get across?” 

_ *You tell Ghost and Hat Kid to stay put. _ Frisk walked up to the vent on their side and stepped onto it. There was a  _ whoosh _ as the air from the vent lifted them up and propelled them across the lava to the next platform. With barely any mistakes, Frisk traversed the whole area that way and picked up the Time Piece before returning. 

“I wonder how it got all the way in here,” Hat Kid wondered as Frisk handed her the Time Piece. 

“Oh, that little thing? I was just looking at it.” The three children turned to see a flower with a face pop out of the ground behind them. “It fell in the hole that Frisk did when they first came down here. I was just...seeing what I could do with it.” 

“That’s dangerous!” Hat Kid clutched the Time Piece close. “These can corrupt you if you don’t know how to handle them.”

_ *You quietly tell Hat Kid that Flowey is already moderately corrupt. _

“I heard that!” Flowey hissed, dropping his ‘nice flower’ act. The flower extended two thorny vines. “Now give that thing here. I can fix everything with it!” 

Hat Kid shook her head, automatically stepping back...right onto the vent. She gave a little whoop as the rushing air lifted her up and propelled her to a platform out in the lava. Ghost unsheathed their nail while Frisk made a save. 

“You think that save can stop me?” Flowey smiled wolfishly. “As soon as I get my hands on that hourglass, I could even stop  _ you _ !” 

❤Act

_ *You ask Flowey if he remembers the last time he faced Ghost. _

“Yes, but that bug brat can’t hit me if I’m not there!” Flowey snarled, lashing out with his thorny tendrils. Frisk ducked, barely avoiding the blows, while Ghost dashed through them, causing Flowey to reflexively draw the attack back from the sheer cold of the shade cloak. Ghost was already there though, slashing through the thorns with their nail, driving the point at Flowey. 

The flower ducked under the ground, appearing next to Frisk and lashing out at them while sending a hail of bullets at Ghost. 

❤Fight

Frisk pulled out their knife and ducked, cutting at the vines as Flowey attacked. Ghost kept moving, dodging the bullets while trying to get close to the flower. Hat Kid watched from across the pit, biting her lip as she watched the conflict. She let out a little scream when a pellet hit Ghost, sending a plume of Void upward. She winced when a vine sliced a cut into Frisk’s face, making them wince as they dodged the rest of the thorns. Seeing the fight was going virtually nowhere, Hat Kid began hurriedly sorting through her badges. Finding the one she wanted, she pinned it to her hat and pulled out her umbrella, looking for a clean shot. 

Ghost ignored the hole in their arm, trying to get closer to Flowey. It cost them another mask but they decided that it was worth it; they’d taken to wearing the Unbreakable Heart recently. They got close enough to slash through one of Flowey’s vines, making his attacks falter as the flower drew back, then attacked with a huge wave of vines. Ghost dashed through them again, charging up a nail art. They released the Dash Slash a moment too late as Flowey ducked back into the ground, coming up behind them and lashing out, sending Ghost over the edge and into the lava. 

Hat Kid screamed, reflexively firing a laser from her umbrella’s tip at Flowey. The flower took the blow head on, unable to see the attack to avoid it. 

❤Fight

Frisk grabbed Flowey’s stem, dragging him out of the ground, roots and all. Flowey’s burnt face stared up into hard red eyes as Frisk turned and held him out over the lava. 

_ *You tell Flowey that was a big mistake. _

Frisk was about to drop the flower when Hat Kid yelled, “WAIT! Look!” 

They all turned and looked down. 

Ghost was clinging to the wall, their mantis claw helping them to stay out of the maw of molten rock underneath them. They pushed off the rock, jumping up high enough to grab Flowey’s roots. Their cloak was a bit scorched, but otherwise they seemed fine. Flowey winced as the vessel climbed up his roots, eventually clambering up onto the solid ground. Their soulless, empty eyes stared into Flowey’s. 

“Don’t kill him!” Hat Kid yelled across to Frisk and Ghost. “Please.”

❤Mercy

Frisk threw Flowey onto the ground.  _ *You tell him that he got lucky this time. Then you tell him to get lost. _

Flowey didn’t need any more prompting. He ducked under the ground. 

Frisk’s eyes returned to normal as they put their knife away. They heaved a sigh, wiping the blood away from the cut on their cheek.  _ *You tell Hat Kid that you’ll help her get back over. _ They stepped onto the vent and began the process of guiding the girl over to where Ghost waited for them. 

“Are you ok, Ghost?” Hat Kid asked anxiously. Ghost nodded, showing her that the hole where the bullet had punched through was gone, leaving just a slightly darker patch against their Void-black shell. When Hat Kid looked closer, she noticed that there was a complete map of these darker spots: slashes, holes, cracks, and burns marking a tracery of old injuries that had been healed. 

As she looked at the dark scars of old wounds, Hat Kid wondered where Ghost had gotten all their injuries. She dismissed the thought and looked up at Frisk. “Can you find the way out of these caves? I…uh…wasn’t really paying attention when we were getting here.”

Frisk nodded, taking the little girl’s Time Piece-free hand to lead her. Ghost’s cold claws closed around Frisk’s other hand. The human smiled slightly before leading the two children out of the Underground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so first taste of the kiddos fighting   
> Frisk followed the pacifist route for this world, but they aren't afraid to use their knife if they have to


	8. Spaceship Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spaceship time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spaceship time.

Ghost realized just how much they enjoyed the sunlight now that they knew it wasn’t a murderous moth trying to burn them alive. They still surreptitiously would challenge the sun when nobody was looking, but it never responded. 

The little vessel soaked up the gentle warmth of the sunlight, noticing that the light was turning red as the sun dipped below the horizon. They didn’t mind the dark; they’d lived in it, heck, were  _ made _ of it, but they still held Frisk’s hand as the human led them and Hat Kid towards the city. 

When they got near the city, Ghost noticed that Hat Kid was looking up at the sky. They followed her gaze and noticed there was a light twinkling in the sky, much different than the first stars that were appearing. They cocked their head on one side staring up at the light until they realized it was similar to the trapped sunlight the humans used to light their homes after dark. (Frisk hadn’t been able to explain electricity to the primitive little bug, though Quirrel had caught on quickly.)

Hat Kid tugged on Frisk’s arm, pointing at the light. “Hey, look! It’s my spaceship!” 

Frisk turned to Hat Kid, interested.  _ *You ask Hat Kid how she has a spaceship. _

“I’ve always had it. I was going home when I lost my Time Pieces, cuz they’re the fuel for it. Do you wanna come up and see it?” She turned to the other two, a big smile on her face. 

Ghost nodded enthusiastically. They loved exploring and filling things in on their map. They’d made a whole new collection of maps since discovering the surface. They had maps of the city, of the mountain, of the grocery store… But the store wasn’t a great memory, since they’d single-handedly destroyed most of the oranges on sale before Quirrel had stopped them and told them that this wasn’t the Infection. Still, they pulled out their map of the mountain and drew in a dot above it, marking the spaceship. They’d have to make a map of the Underground now, too. 

Frisk thought for a while, then pulled out their phone. They dialed Sans’ number, knowing the skeleton was more lax than Toriel would be. The phone rang for a while before they heard him pick up. He sounded as though he’d just woken up, which was a score for Frisk. 

“hey, what is it, kid?”

_ *You tell Sans that you and Ghost are going with Hat Kid to her place and to tell Toriel and Quirrel where you are. _

“yeah, i can do that for you. i’ll tell tori and the bug where you guys have gone. you be back by tomorrow?”

Frisk heard Sans’ voice getting drowsy.  _ *You tell him that’s a reasonable time, but not to worry if they’re a bit later. _

“just make sure it’s not too late, or i’ll have your guardians  _ bugging _ me. see ya.”

Sans hung up and Frisk choked back a laugh, nodding to Hat Kid.  _ *You ask how you’re going to get up to the spaceship.  _

Hat Kid grabbed hold of their hand. “Like this! Hang on, Ghost!” 

The vessel grabbed Frisk’s other hand as the three warped up to the little girl’s ship. When they got there, Ghost let go of Frisk’s hand, staring around at the colorful ship. They hesitated, not knowing where to go first, then ran over to the big bank of windows, their claws pressing against the glass as they stared down at the planet below. When they finally turned back, they realized the floor was extremely soft shag carpet, and flopped down onto it. It was nicer than anything they’d slept on before, including the few pillow-filled sleepovers they’d had with Frisk. 

Hat Kid was putting the Time Piece into a vault on the wall, and looked over to see her counter on the big screen go up. She spotted Ghost, snuggling into the carpet, and giggled. “That’s not a bed, silly! I’ll show you my bedroom--wait!” The little alien ran over to a door and called into the next room. “Cookie!” 

The cat stuck her head out of the kitchen, immediately spotting Frisk and Ghost. Frisk sort of fit in with the bright colors all over with their purple and blue sweater, but it was Ghost who stood out in their dull colors. “Oh my! I see you’ve made some new friends. Also,” she lowered her voice, “that  _ ghost _ is still in your room.” 

Ghost sat up on hearing their name. Hat Kid noticed and waved. “Not you, Ghost! Cookie, these are my new friends, Ghost and Frisk.” 

The cat laughed. “Oh my! I didn’t realize that. If you dears need anything to eat, just ask. I made a trip to Nyakuza Metro recently, so we’re all stocked up.” 

Hat Kid thanked Cooking Cat and grabbed Frisk’s hand, also pulling Ghost up from the carpet. “Come on, I’ll show you my room!” 

The three kids walked through a door into (if it was even possible) an even more colorful room. The first thing Ghost noticed was the large, dark blue-purple figure seated above what looked like a massive pile of pillows. They instantly let go of Hat Kid, running and diving headlong into the pillows and sinking into the softness. 

Frisk looked up at the dark shadow with its broad smile and burning yellow eyes, feeling the same prickle of danger as when they’d first met Flowey. Hat Kid, however, didn't seem to feel the same way, running up a ramp by the side of the pillow pile and throwing herself in a hug around the ghost. The big smile immediately reversed as the shadow stared down at the girl. 

“I see you’ve found some new friends, kid,”  the ghost said, almost hissing the words. 

“Yep! Hey, Frisk, Ghost, meet Snatcher! He’s one of my best friends!” The little alien said happily, not noticing the ghost’s eye roll. 

Ghost was trying to get out of the pillows but was having a bit of trouble. Eventually, they simply shadow dashed through the pillows and landed on the floor. They trotted up the ramp, cocking their head at the other ghost.  **_Youfriend HatKid?_ ** The vessel’s empty eyes stared at Snatcher. 

The ghost understood the words, surprisingly.  “The kid edited one of my contracts,”  he said.  “So I guess we’re stuck with each other.”

“Don’t be like that!” Hat Kid said. “You know you love it!” The alien hadn’t stopped hugging Snatcher, but she let go now, doing an exaggerated angry face at him. 

Frisk though she saw the ghost’s smile soften slightly.  “I still have that offer going,”  he reminded Hat Kid.  “If you want to. . .” 

The alien huffed. She hugged the ghost again before turning to her new friends. Ghost wasn’t really paying attention; they’d pulled out the dream nail and were charging it up. They sliced the glowing blade through Snatcher, leaving no mark but listening to the thoughts of the ghost. 

_ The kid may be annoying, but she grows on you… If anything happens to her, I might have to step in… _

Ghost nodded to themself, turning to Hat Kid as she dragged them and Frisk on a tour of the rest of her spaceship. When they’d seen everything and had a dinner cooked up by Cooking Cat, they ended up back in the alien’s bedroom. She offered her bed to the guests, but they declined, choosing instead to sleep in the pillow pile. 

Hat Kid wriggled into the pillow pile as well, but not to sleep. She found her hidden nook and pulled out her diary, starting off the day’s entry.  _ Dear Diary, today I met some new friends… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my Google doc, Sans' font is comic sans (naturally) but I felt like there should be a font change for Snatcher too. I scrolled randomly and the Spectral font smacked me in the face ordering me to use it.


	9. Small Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost meets some resistance on their way to visit Frisk.

Ghost woke up stared around. They were at the Dirtmouth bench and must have dozed off. It had been a busy time; Hornet had started teaching them how to run a kingdom and how to read and write the script of Hallownest more easily. The kingdom had more and more bugs visiting and staying from foreign lands. The few bugs that had been in the kingdom through the Infection were having a hard time adjusting to the new inflow of bugs. There was a new signboard in Dirtmouth; Hornet had set it up after the style of boards she’d seen somewhere before. It had messages, quests, and a missive about Deepnest and the Mantis Tribe, warning that they weren’t exactly friendly. 

Lemm had moved from the City of Tears to the Teacher’s Archives, moving in with his relics and taught by Quirrel, who came back to visit often, how to read the acid text. Ghost couldn’t make heads or tails of the acid script, but they trusted Quirrel. The City of Tears was filled with bugs seeking to set up homes in the semi-abandoned spires, though Lurien’s spire was kept from being taken by Hornet and Ghost both. 

A market of sorts had sprung up in the City and in Dirtmouth, and Sly and Cornifer were doing well. Emitilia, the half-crazed noblebug, had eventually found her place teaching Ghost the mannerisms of the noble class. When Ghost had finally caught on, they were rewarded by Hornet with a spidersilk-soft gray cloak to replace their old ragged blue-gray one. Ghost refused to wear the cloak unless they were actually doing business with the bugs under their protection. Otherwise, they kept the other cloak, which was the Void-infused, mothwing-made, monarch wing-sewed scrap of cloth that had served them through their whole journey, along with their nail. 

Ghost had somehow been making time to go visit Frisk and Hat Kid. They’d slip away between dealings with the bugs living in the City of Tears, the Mantis Tribe, and the Hive. Vespa had been replaced by her queen daughter, Apis. 

Their new duties didn’t stop the childish, exploratory side of Ghost, and they preferred the company of Kindle, Quirrel and Hollow to the business of running Hallownest. They’d come up to Dirtmouth to see Elderbug, who’d been keeping the travellers in semi-order. Since they were wearing their old cloak nobody looked twice at them. They were just another traveller, exploring the ruins of old Hallownest and building up the new, and that’s how they liked it. They didn’t have anything major in the next week or so, and Hornet could take care of anything small. 

So Ghost equipped Kindle--who was getting just a bit bigger--and set off for the Howling Cliffs. They passed a couple of travellers coming into the kingdom through King’s Pass and headed for Mato’s home in the Cliffs for a quick visit before making their way to the hole. Ghost jumped down and set off for the city. 

Ghost was making their way down the mountain when their path was suddenly blocked. They cocked their head, looking at the two humans that stood on the path in front of them. They grinned, staring at the small bug. 

“Hey, it’s some of those monsters from under the mountain,” one of them sneered. He had a gun in a holster on his hip. 

The other was twirling a knife between his fingers. “They’re dirty little things, crawling outta our mountain like worms, huh?” 

Ghost reached around their shoulder, claws gripping the familiar hilt of their nail. Kindle hissed at the two humans, crimson eyes narrowing. 

“Oh look, it’s got a itty bitty sword,” the first laughed. His hand strayed to the gun and his face hardened. “Not really good against a gun, huh?”

As he started pulling the gun out of the holster, they heard a shout coming from down the path. As the two humans turned, looking for the person who’d yelled at them, Ghost shadow dashed through them and down towards the familiar voice of Undyne. 

“Hey, punks!” she yelled. “You better not have been thinking of hurting them!” 

“Yeah, so what?” the man with the knife said, gripping it harder. “It’s just a monster. Like you!” 

“And I’m a monster who served as the Captain of the Royal Guard,” Undyne growled, summoning a spear of blue light. She pointed it at them. “So get lost!” 

The two humans backed away, the anger on their faces turning into fear. They turned and ran up the path. Ghost hugged Undyne’s leg, and she grinned down at them. “Don’t worry about them. I’ve been watching the path ever since some idiots started an anti-monster thing. You heading to see Frisk?” 

Ghost nodded, letting go and heading down the path with a small wave. Kindle flew above them, dripping sparks as he tried to swallow the flames he’d been prepared to use. Ghost spotted a stream and grabbed Kindle, ignoring the bug’s  _ mrrow _ of protest. Kindle’s flames were quickly quenched when Ghost poured water down his throat, patting his horns apologetically as Kindle sulked. 

Then they headed for the city. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anti-monster thing is kind of a staple for UT on the surface...


	10. Soccer Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost, Frisk, and Hat Kid meet Soccer Kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing action if you can't tell

Frisk was outside their house, caring for some golden flowers as Ghost came up. They looked up, wiping their hands free of dirt as they greeted Ghost. The vessel returned the greeting with a hug, then introduced Frisk to Kindle. The small vampiric bug  _ nya _ -d at Frisk and sat on their head. Then Kindle promptly fell asleep. 

Frisk smiled and squinted up into the sky, quickly spotting the darker dot that was Hat Kid’s spaceship. They pulled out a small mirror and angled it so the reflected light shone up like a tiny beacon at the ship. After a while, Hat Kid joined them. She hugged Ghost and began chattering about her latest adventures. 

Ghost sat and listened to Hat Kid ramble on about this, that and the other place while Frisk put the final touches on their gardening. Then they stood up and Hat Kid warped them up to her ship. The three friends were looking for new places to explore, since Hat Kid had shown them most of the places she’d been already. 

Ghost stared down at the planet as it revolved under them. They could see the patch of green that was the forest around Mt. Ebott, and the dull gray expanse that was the Wastes. Then their attention was caught by a bright pink place on the surface. They stared down at it, wondering what it might be, and Hat Kid joined them. 

**_Yousee pinklands? Wherethat?_ **

“I don’t know.” Hat Kid frowned. “I haven’t been there for Time Pieces yet; maybe they didn’t get that far.”

_ *You ask if it would be fine if we explored there today. _ Frisk joined them at the window, looking down at the pink area. 

Hat Kid warped them down into a town on the edge of the pink area. They landed on a white pad of metal that Ghost thought seemed familiar. Then they recognized it. This is what Drifter had made to get back to his place from Hallownest! 

Ghost dragged the other two through to the rest of the town. They looked around, searching for the familiar orange cloak, but didn’t see him. Disappointed, they examined the town. Frisk and Hat Kid joined them. They got some odd looks from the townspeople, and most hurried away when Hat Kid tried to talk to them. The girl was put down, but Ghost pulled a sketch of Drifter they’d done and showed it to a vendor. The vendor pointed them in a direction, and Ghost pulled Hat Kid and Frisk along. They eventually found themself in a sort of arena, with a pinkish ball in the center and a kid at the other end, sitting in front of the goal. As soon as the three kids walked into the area, the other jumped to their feet. They wore a dark cloak and hood, and only their shining white eyes showed under the hood. 

“Who’s that?” Hat Kid asked curiously.

_ *You respond that you’re not sure, but by Ghost’s face, it can’t be good.  _

“Ghost’s… face?” Hat Kid said, confused. Ghost didn't really _have_ a face. 

_ *You ask Hat Kid what she considers  _ that _ then, _ Frisk said, nodding to Ghost. Ghost was shaking, void-black eyes fixed on the figure at the end of the field as the memory ran through their head of Drifter, hoarsely repeating the story of the godlike Soccer Kid who kicked him in the shins so many times during their games that he’d had to use a medpack. 

Hat Kid shrugged. This looked like a game, and a fun one at that. Get the ball into the goal and win! She ran up to the ball and kicked it hard, sending it to the other side of the field, only to be stopped by the cloaked kid, who seemed to take the move as a signal the game was starting. They kicked the ball back, running after it and ignoring Frisk and Ghost who didn’t seem to be playing. 

Which was a mistake. 

Frisk stuck their foot out, tipping the ball enough to send it away from the goal. Hat Kid raced after it while Ghost ran further up the field. The soccer kid didn’t seem daunted by the three-to-one odds, running after the ball and keeping Hat Kid on her toes trying to keep the ball away from them long enough to send it over to Ghost. Frisk stayed by the goal, ready to stop the ball from going into their goal.

Soccer Kid managed to get the ball from Hat Kid with some fancy footwork and a devilish trip-up, sending it toward Frisk again, but Ghost, who’d been circling the pair, batted the ball with their nail. It sailed toward Soccer Kid’s goal, helped on the way by a firm kick from Hat Kid, and thudded between the posts. 

Hat Kid let out a cheer as Soccer Kid rushed over to their goal. The ball flickered and vanished, only to reappear in the centre of the field. Ghost was the first to move it this time; they gave the ball another mighty whack with their nail, sending it flying at roughly Soccer-Kid-head-height down the field. 

Soccer Kid met the ball with a headbutt, launching it right back at Ghost, who was smacked flat to the ground as the ball hit them in the face. As it bounced back, Soccer Kid met it and ran ahead with the ball just in front of them. They weaved around Ghost on the ground, tricked Hat Kid with more footwork, and headed for the goal guarded by Frisk. They did another quick bit of faking out and launched the ball past Frisk into the goal.

Hat Kid pouted as Soccer Kid ran back to their goal, a definite bounce in their step as the ball rematerialized in the center of the field. Frisk handed the goal guarding over to Ghost and walked up to the ball. They didn’t launch the ball off in one direction immediately, instead juggling it up the field and past Hat Kid, who hung back, ready to stop Soccer Kid if they got past Frisk. 

Soccer Kid ran forward and tried to steal the ball with the same trick they’d pulled on Hat Kid. It didn’t work on Frisk, though, who was getting closer and closer to the goal. Soccer Kid hung back, defending their goal, and dove, keeping the ball out of the goal and sending it flying back down the field. 

Hat Kid was there to stop it though, and streaked past Frisk and Soccer Kid as Frisk blocked Soccer Kid from getting at Hat Kid, who launched the ball into the goal.

The game went this way, back and forth, for a long while. All three of the children had various cuts, scrapes, and bangs from having a soccer ball punted at them or getting kicked. If there was ever more than a point gap between them and the others, Soccer Kid resorted to all kinds of vicious tricks to get the ball away from their opponents. They tripped the others, elbowed them, and at one point, kicked Frisk as hard as they could in the shins. They also used the soccer ball as a weapon, launching it with incredible force and accuracy at the faces, stomachs, and legs of the other team. 

Finally, with a lot of work, the three managed to win the game, scoring their last point just barely before Soccer Kid. Soccer Kid slumped their shoulders, then held their hand out to Hat Kid, who looked at it curiously and then shook it. They shook Frisk and Ghost’s hands similarly and sat down in front of their goal with the ball, pouting. 

The other three children looked at each other before Ghost trotted up to Soccer Kid and showed them their sketch of Drifter. Soccer Kid looked at it and shook their head. Ghost slumped down, sitting next to the other disappointed child. The two kids were equally unhappy--Ghost because they couldn’t find Drifter, and Soccer Kid because they lost the game. 

The four children were all at a loss for what to do next, until Hat Kid brightened up and said, “Hey, you could show us around! I’m sure this place is really cool!” Soccer Kid looked at the other three kids, wondering if they were crazy. The outside world was really scary. They knew; the howls of the crystal wolves alone made them nervous, but they eventually nodded. The others seemed to know how to defend themselves. They got up and decided that out of all the areas, the best one would be the otter’s ruins. Hopefully they wouldn’t all get killed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vicious soccer child kicks you in the shins


	11. Some People Don't Belong in This Kind Of World, re: Hat Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inhabitants of Soccer Kid's world aren't exactly welcoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do I enjoy fight scenes so much

Ghost stared at the beautiful, colorful vistas. It was so different from the dim, dull Hallownest and even from the city that the only thing they could compare it to was Hat Kid’s spaceship, and even that was different. It didn’t have the sense of vastness that the long waterfalls and ruined walkways gave them. 

Soccer Kid led the way, occasionally having to jump over the gaps where the walkways were broken. The others followed; Ghost and Hat Kid didn’t have any trouble with the parkour, but Frisk was struggling a bit. They were taller than all the other kids, but it didn’t really help. The others had incredible control of themselves in the air.

The first sign of danger was an otter head stuck on a spike.

Soccer Kid stared grimly up at the first sign of danger. The peaceful otterfolk had had problems with the frogs and salamanders for a long time, and it looked like the disputes had come to a head...in more ways than one. The others recognized the head as similar to another person they’d seen in town. Ghost stared curiously, then remembered the danger they had felt when they’d seen mask shards and fragments spiked in and around the mantis tribe’s home. This radiated the same sense of danger, though from what, they didn’t know. Frisk looked grimly at the warning. They had the feeling that they needed to turn back, and were about to articulate it when Hat Kid gave a small shriek and pointed.

Frisk immediately pulled Hat Kid into an embrace, not wanting her to see what was happening. Ghost and Soccer Kid started shaking. 

Two large amphibians, frogs perhaps, had hung an otter between two poles and were skinning them. Luckily for the otter, it was dead, but not so luckily for the frogs, Ghost and Soccer Kid were there.

The two projectiles slammed into the frogs at the same moment. The first immediately fell over, blackened and leaking Soul from the blast of Shade Soul that had taken its life. The other staggered as the soccer ball drove into its chest, making it fall down. The ball bounced back with such a rebound that Soccer Kid caught it, ready to strike again. 

The frog croaked and hissed, staggering to its feet again as four more of the amphibians jumped out of the water. The five began hopping forward, throwing shuriken at the kids and croaking maliciously. Frisk ducked and dodged, carrying Hat Kid until she wriggled free and pulled out her umbrella, showing she was just as good at evasion as the human. Ghost simply dashed through the projectiles, their aim to get closer to the frogs and slice and dice. 

❤Fight

Frisk ducked a shuriken, getting close enough to land a hit with their knife. The amphibian hissed and bled yellow, lashing out with another of the stars. Frisk slid off to the side, avoiding the blow. 

The ball smacked another frog, this time catching its head at an angle that made its neck break with a  _ crack. _ The ball bounced up again and was met by Soccer Kid, who headbutted the ball viciously at another frog, hitting a leg and causing the unlucky amphibian to stumble, only to be met by the end of Ghost’s nail. 

The little vessel pulled their weapon out of the frog as Hat Kid whopped a frog hard on the head with her umbrella. She’d already given it numerous scratches from the sharp point of the weapon, and the last blow knocked it out. 

Frisk stabbed their knife into their frog again, rewarded by another hiss and the amphibian backing off. It didn’t see the vessel above it until it was too late. 

Ghost smashed down on the frog with all the power of their Descending Dark, and the sound of the frog’s scream being cut off with a deafening thud and rumble as the Void flared around Ghost was enough to make the last amphibian turn to run.

Frisk grabbed the backs of Soccer Kid’s and Ghost’s cloaks as they started after the frog.  _ *You tell them firmly that’s enough. It’s probably not learned its lesson, but they’ve done enough.  _ Frisk glanced back at Hat Kid, who was trembling a bit as the adrenaline wore off.  _ *You add that they might want to head back to the spaceship, because this wasn’t the best idea of an adventure.  _

Ghost nodded subduedly. They had some trouble with the concept of ‘mercy,’ when they came from a kingdom that would have crushed them if they’d shown a scrap of hesitation cutting down the infected… They knew when to stop and when to let a defeated enemy go, especially if the enemy was faster than them, but the concept of leaving something alive and mostly unharmed after a terrible act was foreign. 

Soccer Kid stared after the frog, eyes slitted viciously. They didn’t care about mercy, not after what that amphibian had done. But it was too far away now for them to do anything about it, so they shrugged and let it be. 

Frisk let go of their cloaks and turned to Hat Kid.  _ *You tell the girl that they should go back to the spaceship. _

The alien gave a little start and nodded. She grabbed Frisk’s hand, and Ghost snagged the human’s other hand. Soccer Kid looked at the three children holding hands and cocked their head questioningly. 

“Do you want to come with us?” Hat Kid finally piped up, a slight tremor in her voice, but nothing else to denote that she’d participated in a bloody fight. Soccer Kid nodded, excited. 

“Okay! Hold my hand!” The girl held out her hand and Soccer Kid took hold of it, tucking their ball under their other arm, and the kids warped up to the ship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So guys, I've hit the point where this is the end of all my pre-written story. I have ideas for what may come next, and I'll keep writing, but don't be alarmed if the typical Monday update schedule doesn't always happen. I hope everyone's okay with that!


	12. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat Kid isn't really over all the killing that happened last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kinda short chapter! I still hope you enjoy, cuz I was winging this from start to end and there is literally no editing done. You get raw writing.

Soccer Kid stared around the colorful spaceship. They let go of Hat Kid's hand and began looking all around, marveling at the bright, soft ship. They eventually wandered over to the bay of windows and stared down at the planet much like Ghost had done on their first visit to the ship. Meanwhile...

Hat Kid was shivering slightly, and her grip just tightened on Frisk's hand. The human squeezed back, but the girl didn't react. Frisk bit their lip and bodily picked up the little alien, carrying her up to the kitchen. _*You call out for Cookie._

The friendly cat looked up from the stove, dropped the dough she was mixing up onto a counter top, and asked, "Oh dear, what happened, honey?"

Frisk glanced down and winced at the yellow fluid that was splattered their sweater. They'd have to wash it really well later, but right now... _*You tell Cookie that you got into a scrape and that Hat Kid is in a bit of shock._

"Oh! Poor girl, I tell her that she can only go so far, she's only five, I know she's resourceful but _really..."_ Cooking Cat began muttering under her breath worriedly as she began boiling water for some chamomile tea. She broke off her quiet laments to tell Frisk to get a blanket from the girl's bedroom and that Hat Kid would be just fine with her when the human hesitated. Frisk nodded and ran into the main area, passing Ghost and Soccer Kid who were practically glued to the windows. Ghost looked up when Frisk went past, then seemed to note the absence of Hat Kid and trotted after them. Soccer Kid also glanced away from the mesmerisingly turning planet below before returning to their contemplation of the patches of color and swirls of clouds. 

Frisk caught up a blanket from Hat Kid's bed, hesitated, and snagged a pillow from the massive pile, ignoring the narrowed eyes of Snatcher as he observed them over his book. Frisk nearly smacked into Ghost on their way through the passage to the main part of the ship, stepped around the small vessel, and hurried through to the kitchen with a curious and worried vessel trailing behind. 

When Frisk and Ghost made it to the kitchen, they found Hat Kid on Cookie's lap with steaming tea in hand, sipping absently. Cookie looked up, put a finger to her lips, and motioned for Frisk to set the blanket and the pillow next to her. Frisk did so and turned, about to move out of the room when Ghost dashed over, placing a tiny, cold hand on Hat Kid's arm. 

**_Hatfriend be okay?_ **

The little alien blinked and looked over at Ghost as if seeing them for the first time. "Yeah, I'll be okay." She sort of shook herself and downed the rest of the tea in one go. "Let's go back to the city!" 

Frisk and Cookie Cat shared a look of relief before the human turned to the other kids with a grin. _*You tell them that if Soccer Kid is anything like Ghost, you'll have to keep them from destroying random produce in the grocery store._

**_Onetime,_** Ghost sulked, hunching their shoulders slightly and looking away. _**Looklike Infection.**_

Frisk laughed. _*You explain to the others that Ghost single-handedly destroyed most of the oranges._

The three kids went out of the door, chattering to each other, while Cookie looked after them and smiled. "They'll take good care of each other," she murmured to herself, turning back to her dough. "Hopefully."

Down in the main room, Frisk invited Soccer Kid to come to the city, since they were the kid-in-residence for that area. Soccer Kid nodded and the four children joined hands and warped down into the front yard of Frisk and Toriel's house, to see a crowd moving closer from down the street composed entirely of humans.

They carried signs that were _definitely_ anti-monster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well we've gotten there, AbsoluteGayFandomDisaster. we'll see how they react next week (hopefully....)


	13. Getting the Gang Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat Kid, Ghost, and Soccer Kid run around avoiding humans and collecting monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another raw chapter! woo!  
> Frisk has their work cut out reigning in two children full of murderous tendencies.

Frisk stiffened, staring at the angry mob moving down the street. Ghost and Soccer Kid tensed up while Hat Kid stared in confusion.

"What's wrong with monsters?" she asked. "Why are they mad?"

_*You tell Hat Kid that the humans are afraid of monsters because of the monsters' magic. They don't have that kind of power anymore and they're afraid._

Ghost's small claws moved up to grip the hilt of their nail, but was stalled by Frisk's hand. The human also put an arm in front of Soccer Kid, forestalling soccer ball violence. _*You tell them to let you try and do something before they resort to attacking. In the meantime, you tell the others to go find Toriel, Sans, Quirrel, and Asgore and tell them what's going on._

Soccer Kid shook their head, adamant about staying and helping...however much their helping would actually help. Frisk forcibly pushed them towards the house and turned to glare at Hat Kid and Ghost, who reluctantly grabbed Soccer Kid's arms and dragged them away under extreme protest. Hat Kid called back, "Good luck! Be careful!" before they vanished into the house. Then Frisk turned to look at the crowd moving closer and checked to make sure that they had the locket and knife on them...just in case. 

Frisk walked up the street purposefully. Confronting this many people filled them with determination. 

_____

Ghost and Hat Kid had stopped dragging Soccer Kid along as they ran through the house. The little vessel and alien knew instinctively that Toriel would probably be in the kitchen, and Asgore out back in the garden. Ghost ran into the kitchen and dashed through Toriel to avoid crashing into her. The freezing shock of void made the motherly monster gasp and look down, seeing the vessel on one side and the other two kids racing into the kitchen on the other. Before she could say anything, Hat Kid yelled, "There's a bunch of humans who are afraid of monsters and that makes them angry and so they're coming up the street and Frisk went to try and stop them and they told us to find you and Asgore and Sans and Quirrel!" 

The little alien was gasping for breath as her information sank in. Toriel was shocked. "Oh dear. My children, Asgore is out back with Quirrel, and Sans should be at his house with Papyrus--the blue house a few doors down. I need to go help Frisk. Go get the others!" Toriel rushed out of the kitchen towards the front door while the children skidded out the other direction, running through the living room and into the back yard. Hat Kid and Ghost jumped over a bed of day lilies while Soccer Kid raced around, arriving on the other side to see Asgore standing up, brushing dirt off his clothes with Quirrel close by, examining a rosebush. 

"What's all this about?" The King of the Monsters asked, to be met by the same flood of information that Hat Kid had given Toriel.

Quirrel straightened up, concerned. "Will this be a large problem?"

Asgore frowned. "I hope not. Frisk tries to solve problems peacefully, but I should go help." 

"I'll come along," the scholar told him. "I have some experience in talking things out." Not that it had worked when he'd met Hornet at the Howling Cliffs, but he could always give it a try. 

"Glad to have you," Asgore replied. "We should get going." 

Ghost hugged Quirrel's leg before he left, then as the two adults moved around the house to the front, the children ran off to find Sans and Papyrus's house. 

They came across a problem quickly. To get to the skeleton brothers' house, they'd have to go into the street where the angry crowd was. 

"What if Ghost gets mistaken for a monster?" Hat Kid said. She flinched slightly when the vessel's claws closed suggestively on their nail and Soccer Kid bounced their ball. "No, we can't do that. It would make more problems for Frisk." 

Ghost thought for a moment, then pointed to a rain barrel next to a shed next to the side of the house they were hiding behind as humans shouted and waved signs in the street. 

"What do you mean?" Hat Kid asked. 

_**Ghostwill runon housetop, avoid largecrowd,**_ Ghost explained. 

Ignoring Soccer Kid's confusion at the vessel's thrumming void sounds, Hat Kid said, "Oh. But how will you make it from one roof to the next? They're all spread out!"

Ghost promptly jumped on top of the barrel, then straight up to the roof with a pair of wings that flared from under their ragged cloak. 

"Oh."

With Ghost out of reach and sight, the other two kids cautiously made their way onto the sidewalk and walked across the street, Soccer Kid keeping their head down to hide the glowing eyes inside their hood. The two kids made it to the blue house without any mishaps in time to see Ghost hop down from the roof and ring the doorbell. There was an immediate shout from inside of "FEAR NOT, VISITOR, FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ANSWER THE DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" followed by an even louder call of "SANS! WE HAVE VISITORS! _PICK UP YOUR SOCK!_ " 

Then the door opened and Papyrus smiled down at the three kids at the door. "TO WHAT DO WE OWE THE PLEASURE OF YOUR COMPANY, SMALL ONES?"

Hat Kid said, "There's an angry crowd of humans and Frisk told us to get everybody!"

"ANGRY HUMANS? AND THE HUMAN IS CONFRONTING THEM WITHOUT HELP? I WILL COME TO THEIR RESCUE!" Papyrus declaimed. Sans appeared next to his brother. 

"what's all this about?" he asked. 

"THERE IS A LARGE CROWD OF ANGRY HUMANS, AND FRISK HAS GONE TO STOP THEM!" Papyrus said before Hat Kid could open her mouth. 

"oh boy. that's a problem." Sans ducked under his brother's arm and peered down the street. "guess we'd better get going then." With that, the skeleton began walking down the sidewalk towards the chaos. 

The three kids exchanged a look before Papyrus ran out of the door and after his brother. "SANS, WAIT! YOU NEED TO HAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS BY YOUR SIDE!"

Ghost, Hat Kid, and Soccer Kid followed the skeleton brothers. Was Frisk okay? Hat Kid worried. How would they de-escalate this? Ghost wondered. Soccer Kid just took a tighter grip on their soccer ball and kept walking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's pov of this for next chapter  
> also  
> Hat Kid has mild ptsd from frog murder


	14. Tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crowd is getting restless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More completely unchecked work  
> I need to stop this

The front of the crowd slowed and stopped. Frisk stood in the direct center of the street, arms crossed. They exuded the same kind of judging aura as a teacher staring down a rowdy class. They were also faintly threatening--they still hadn't cleaned their sweater, and the crusting yellow blood that stained their sleeves didn't inspire confidence. 

_*You ask the people what they're_ _doing._

One person stepped in front of the rest. He was medium height, brown hair, green eyes. "We're going to tell those monsters that they're _not wanted._ " 

Frisk took a deep breath and prepared to pull rank. _*You tell them that if they want to do that, they should tell the mayor of the city, and the mayor will confer those...requests to the ambassador for the monsters._ They paused. _*Though they could talk to the ambassador right now, as they are currently speaking._

There was an instant reaction from both the spokesperson and the crowd. He blanched slightly, while a concerted mutter ran through the people behind him. Then he mustered his courage.

"We want the monsters out of the city," he insisted. "They're disrupting the economy and threatening public safety."

Frisk raised an eyebrow, somehow managing to keep their eyes hooded. _*You state the fact that the monsters have brought industry and innovations, and that the public safety being threatened is only the fault of those humans who are aggravating the monsters on purpose. Like you._

The spokesman bristled, pride not allowing him to admit that Frisk was right. The mob grew louder and angry, waving their anti-monster signs. Frisk stood firmly in their path, not allowing anything to faze them. 

Toriel appeared from the house and walked up to Frisk, standing next to them. The crowd quieted down almost instantly. "What is going on, my child?" she asked, glancing from the mob to Frisk. 

"We were telling that kid that we want you monsters out of our city!" The spokesman said. He glanced back at the people backing him. They started to wave the signs again, though the shouting was much more subdued.

It stopped again when Asgore and Quirrel arrived on the scene, the former King of the Underground's bulk making the mob shrink back. The pillbug next to him tugged on his cloth cap, surveying the humans from under his mask. "There seems to be some disruption here," he said mildly. "I believe that there are authorities in the city that are supposed to keep a cap on these things, correct?" 

"Yes," Asgore rumbled. "Many of the police force are humans, however. Undyne joined them, along with Papyrus and some of the dogs. However, most of the monsters are off duty at the moment."

Frisk instinctively looked over at the skeleton bro's house, seeing two cloaked kids walking that way, Soccer Kid's hood pulled low over their head, Hat Kid wearing a headband. A flash of black and white above them leaped from one house to the next, shining wings propelling Ghost over the gap. The human turned their attention back to the crowd. The humans were restless, muttering to each other while the spokesman sweated. 

Frisk pulled out their cellphone, dialed the emergency number, and dropped behind Asgore to hide from the mob as they waited tensely for the call to connect. They bit their lip, heaved a sigh as the call went through, and spoke to the operator. Then they hung up, put the phone away, and turned back in time to hear a "DO NOT WORRY, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE!"

Papyrus ran up to the group of monsters, his brother and the other kids right behind him. "HAVE NO FEAR, HUMANS! FOR I WILL AID YOU IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE!"

The spokesman yelled back, "Then get out of our city, freaks!" 

"it's okay, paps, i'll take care of this." Sans walked unhurriedly up to the human and smiled even more widely at him. "now, pal, i don't think you should talk to my bro like that." The skeleton's voice dropped so that Frisk, at the front of the group of monsters, was the only one aside from the other human to hear Sans's next words and see the flash of blue and yellow. "i know all your little secrets, buddy." His voice lowered enough so Frisk couldn't hear what he said next, but afterwards, the skeleton winked and left the human shaken to the core. 

The pressure of the situation had just risen. Sans shrugged off Toriel's admonishing and Papyrus's confusion as Frisk joined the other kids. Ghost stared at the crowd, fiddling with something under their cloak. Soccer Kid was bouncing their ball off their knees, still managing to look threatening. Hat Kid bit her lip. 

The crowd was tense, moving slowly closer as the people in the back started pushing forward. All the kids and monsters aside from Sans were also keyed tightly, magic and weapons on the verge of being drawn as they slowly bunched together. There was little talking back and forth as violence hovered in the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it should end peacefully.
> 
> hopefully.


End file.
